


DC/MK snippet shenanigans

by Wickfur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, What did I just read, What the hell just happened, Why Did I Write This?, Wick's dry humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickfur/pseuds/Wickfur
Summary: A collection of attempted humorous crack stories involving the Gosho gang. One shots. KaiShin. Cross-posted on FF.net





	DC/MK snippet shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito
> 
> This chapter came about from a crack picture on the KaiShin Discord
> 
> Hope you like my strange humor >v<  
> Enjoy~

Gosho Boys and crew was out on a fishing boat trip, all couples had come for some well earned vacation after a week long investigation. Sonoko had gotten wind of them thinking of spending the weekend on a normal fishing boat and hastily stepped in and turned it into a four day long trip on a yacht, with pool, fancy rooms, bar ect. and provided fishing equipment as well.

Sonoko had declined to fish with the others and opted to swim in the pool with Makoto in tow. Kazuha and Hattori bickered while they tied their fishing lines, Sera and Ran brought the bait up on deck, swaying their hips and kept sending flirtatious smiles towards each other like they were the only ones on board. Aoko and Hakuba watched in amusement at their friends antics. They had asked if Akako wanted to follow on the trip but she declined saying the ocean messed with her red magic, whatever that meant.

Kaito didn’t know why he was roped into being on this messed up trip, he and Shinichi had been thinking of just cuddling on the couch the whole weekend, but no they had to go on some four day finny thing hell trip. He was pouting okay, so sue him. The magician had been threatened by Aoko and Ran to stay on the top deck and watch over his boyfriend as he fished, or they would do… something unpleasant or something. Kaito kept his gaze in his lap as everyone started to cast their fishing rods out, trying to ignore the world. Aoko, Ran and Sera was already reeling in their first catch, their luck holding firm.

They had been fishing for about half an hour, everyone, even Hakuba had gotten at least one fish while Hattori was cursing as yet another fish slipped his hook and got away. Impatience was rolling off of the Osakan in waves, his body language screaming irritation. Another fish slipped his grasp and he cursed loudly, making Kazuha giggle at him. Hattori was not amused.

He yelled in triumph as he got another bite, he fought with the fish for over two minutes until he let out a loud huff, that stubborn mother fish is going into his stomach and that is final. In a fit of irritation he took forth all his strength and pulled so hard the fishing line almost broke by the tension. A huge fish flew out of the water, it was the size of a normal sized dog. And of course it fell down in the unsuspecting arms of one Kuroba Kaito, that promptly froze, staring into those beady eyes.

Everyone on the boat watched in fascination as Kaito’s face turned several shades of green and blue, his face morphing into panic. Then everything happened so fast. The fish cradled like a baby in Kaito’s arms started thrashing and hitting the magician in his face with its tail. Kaito who had been surprisingly calm started to yell and jump around in a panic induced, well panic. The detective of the east who had before stood in dumbfounded silence moved so fast that if you had blinked you would have missed it, his eyes was like ice chips, eyes of a predator on the hunt.

Before anyone could react Shinichi took ahold of the fish and bit into it's jugular and tore the fleshy piece off, blood spurted out and the fish went impossibility limp in Kaito's arms. Everyone stared at the detective in shock as he wiped the blood from his mouth, then he blinked and his eyes turned into confusion and looked down at the fish and then up at Kaito in embarrassment. He took the fish off of Kaito and threw it to the side, to Hattori's indignant yelp of protest and started herding his boyfriend under deck to get cleaned and calm.

Hattori looked at the others around the boat in blinking confusion “what just happened?” he asked no one in general. Hakuba hummed “I believe we just witnessed the primal instinct to protect your partner" everyone just shrugged and dismissed it, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Anything goes in that crazy relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> End of this little crack one shot.  
> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I am not a native English speaker so the grammar and spelling may be bad. Sorry about that, be patient with me xD  
> Nice critique is welcome.
> 
> Please Read and Review
> 
> //Wickfur OwO


End file.
